


At the Last Possible Moment

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Battlefield [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Gen, Wings, unashamedly inspired by my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: For the bingo square Wing Fic
Series: Battlefield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	At the Last Possible Moment

Wilde hears Azu’s yell of pain and knows it’s bad, but he can’t spare the time to turn away until he’s done butchering the desperate last of the enemy. It’s bloody and awful work. 

After skewering the last, he sags to his knees in the mud before turning. She’s alone, a vibrant pink smear on the muddy landscape. Above her hovers, unbelievably, Hamid. He has wings. Massive, strong, leathery wings, with a brassy sheen. 

As Wilde’s mouth drops open, the tiny halfling spews a stream of devastating fire on the figures closing in on Azu. 

He’s something to behold indeed. 


End file.
